The Vigilante Mission: Blackmail
by Aes Sedai22
Summary: Students at Hogwarts have been receiving blackmail notes from a figure only known as The Vigilante and Draco Malfoy is no exception and he doesn't like being blackmailed.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter and only own the plot that you see here and any additional characters that you do not recognize.  
  
**A/N:** Okay. Hopefully this story will be much better than the last one that used to be under the name of Lixi. I have thought this out far longer than I ever planned for "The True Meaning of Love". I think that this story's plot is original, but I could be wrong, so if you seem to be familiar with the plot, I'm sorry but I did not mean to copy or duplicate any of your stories. Well, here it is.  
  
**Summary:** Lately all the wrong-doers and bullies in Hogwarts have received similar blackmail letters that run along the lines of "stop all your threats and meanness and maybe your secret is safe with me." Many took this as a sign of a joke or prank and continued with their "crimes" but not long after, their biggest secret was let out in public and they walked away in shame. This blackmailer has since called him or herself "The Vigilante" and has signed each letter with that name. Now Draco Malfoy is on the list of The Vigilante and he's not happy. Being the Malfoy he is, he decides to track down the blackmailer and unmask him. But imagine his surprise when he finds out that instead of a he, The Vigilante is a girl and one that he detests at that.  
  
**The Vigilante Mission: Blackmail  
**Chapter 1  
  
_Prologue  
  
**Pansy Parkinson stretched out a quivering hand and picked up something that had been lying on her dresser. It was a cream-coloured letter, which seemed to be made of expensive parchment, tied with a stiff and costly piece of gold ribbon.**_  
  
Pansy absentmindedly stroked the writing on the envelope. The elegant script was written in gold ink that matched the ribbon and she moved her carefully manicured hand over the name on the letter.  
  
It was her name that was written on the envelope and it was addressed specially to her.  
  
Pansy Parkinson, the backstabber and cheater of Slytherin had received a letter from The Vigilante himself.  
  
**................................................................................................................................................**  
  
**_It was a new year at Hogwarts and both teachers and students alike were settling back into their school houses and returning to their routines._**  
  
For seventh-year Draco Malfoy, school was not getting any better, and the added responsibility from his head boy duties (no one really saw it coming) weighed him down.  
  
Not to mention that one of the Dream Team, the mudblood Granger, had become head girl, which meant that _he_ had to partner up with _her_ for the rest of the (whole goddamn, bloody) school year.  
  
He had nearly quit there and then, when he heard the news, but Draco Malfoy wasn't a Malfoy for no reason.  
  
The looks that were on Harry Potter's and Ronald Weasley's faces were too god to be true. And their protests at the feast were quite audible and gave Draco great satisfaction.  
  
Replaying that moment again in his head, Draco grinned and chuckled under his breath.  
  
But his smile faltered when he heard loud wailing that seemed to be coming from the common room, but he quickly decided to investigate.  
  
Afterall, taking points off people improved his mood drastically and he was in such a bad mood that it didn't matter if those people were fellow Slytherins or not.  
  
After pinning on his head boy badge and glancing in the mirror to briefly survery his immaculate appearance, Draco headed out of his head boy room and into the Slytherin common room.  
  
**................................................................................................................................................**  
  
**_Ginny swung her backpack over her shoulder and trudged out of the Gryffindor common room.  
_**  
She heaved a heavy sigh and headed towards the library. Ginny was a studious girl and even though school had just opened a week ago, she was already rewriting essays and doing extra work to gain credit.  
  
Due to her outstanding O.W.L results, Dumbledore had decided to move her up into the seventh-year classes. Depending on how well she would cope with the workload, the teachers would then vote to see if she was ready to take her N.E.W.Ts in her sixth year.  
  
They had already had a discussion to move her into year seven and even Snape agreed, if not grudgingly, that she was performing well in all of his classes.  
  
So Ginny agreed, and took on the workload and the stress that came along with it.  
  
Her studies left her no time to socialize and her only companions were Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Now, it wasn't that Ginny was horribly disfigured or anything, she was actually a beauty with her creamy complexion, long red slightly curled tresses and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
She had an amazing figure and didn't seem to get any fatter even though she loved to eat.  
  
But she didn't seem to notice her good looks or the stares, admiring glances and jealous glares that she received when she entered any and every room.  
  
Ginny was tailed by a trail of suitors wherever she went and she would be swamped with date offers if it wasn't for Ron's threats and glares which he shot from behind her back, at the guys looking longingly at his little sister.  
  
Unfortunately, since so many guys were entranced by Ginny, it also meant that most girls despised her. Many firmly believed that her innocent and sweet ways were an act, put on to attract guys.  
  
Nonetheless, Ginny was far too occupied with her work to notice her work her looks or for that matter, anything else.  
  
**................................................................................................................................................**  
  
**_The Dream Team was spending their Saturday snug in the Gryffindor common room._**  
  
Hermione, as usual, was reading 'Hogwarts: A History' for the thirteenth time, while Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess.  
  
Incidentally, it was also the thirteenth time today, that Harry had lost or was losing to Ron.  
  
It was painfully obvious to Hermione that Harry would never win a game while playing with Ron, but evidently, Harry was going to keep trying until he won one. Well, _if_ he was ever going to.  
  
She shifted the thick book as she moved into a more comfortable position to study the black and white squares of the chessboard, where Ron's chess pieces were almost methodically wiping out Harry's.  
  
"Oh, give it up Harry, you're never going to win," she said bluntly, her forehead creased with a frown.  
  
Without even taking his eyes off the chessboard, he answered, almost indifferently, "Well, I'm just going to keep trying until I do. He's bound to lose _sometime_."  
  
"Well, I doubt it," Hermione muttered darkly under her breath.  
  
At the very same instant, Ron's queen who was feeling particularly vicious today, neatly decapitated Harry's king, effectively proving that he _was_, the undefeatable chess champion.  
  
"Ah-ha! Checkmate! Won you again!" Ron's tone was childish, even prudent, and he danced around the room, wearing that silly grin on his face as Hermione shook her head and returned, gratefully to her welcoming book.  
  
**................................................................................................................................................**  
  
**_Draco strolled into the Slytherin common room ad groaned at the sigh before him._**  
  
Of all the people that could be making this loud noise, it absolutely _had_ to be Pansy Parkinson.  
  
He wanted to thump his head against the wall again and again, but instead Draco crossed the room reluctantly to where Pansy was crying, surrounded by her faithful followers.  
  
He grimaced inwardly as she lifted her tear-stained, mascara-streaked face to look up at him briefly, shock passing through her eyes.  
  
Standing up quickly, she wiped her face with her hands and quickly smoothed down her robes, giving him a smile that was meant to be dazzling, but just clashed horribly with the state that her hair and face were in.  
  
Draco had gone out with Pansy a few years earlier, but when he found out who she really was like under all that makeup and face powder, he found out that he didn't like her at all, so he broke up with her.  
  
But Pansy just never gave up. She very conveniently forgot about the whole breaking up situation and literary crawled back to him.  
  
But despite the face that he always ignored, her, insulted her or shrugged off her arm, she always came back, clinging to him and begging for his affections.  
  
Pansy was convinced that Draco loved her and she clung to him like an annoying flea, refusing to let go at all.  
  
So naturally, she was horrified that he had seen her looking like something out of a horror movie.  
  
Dragging her fingers through her tangled locks, Pansy batted her eyelashes at Draco seductively.  
  
She opened her mouth and cooed, "Drakie darlin-" before she was cut off abruptly.  
  
"What is going on here?" Draco demanded in a cold and rigid tone.  
  
Pansy was taken back by the icy tone that he was giving her and she dropped the sickly sweet voice without even knowing it and quickly handed him a piece of parchment.  
  
The parchment was stained with tears, making some of the words on it difficult to read. As he reached for it, Draco noticed the elegant script and expensive quality of the paper.  
  
"It's a lette-"  
  
"Quiet."  
  
For the second time in five minutes, Pansy was cut off in the middle of a sentence.  
  
The room was deathly silent, as everyone had by now noticed the commotion and had focused their eyes on the scene in front of them.  
  
Everyone held their breaths and watched Draco as he raised the letter up to read.  
  
His eyes ran across the first line, quickly taking in what it said:  
  
_To Pansy Parkinson,  
It has recently come to my attention that you have been spreading false rumours that you have made up.  
  
These rumours concern a Hufflepuff named Ernie Macmillan. I am sure that you haven't forgotten him, as he was the first boy ever, if I recall correctly, to reject you. Unfortunately for him, rejecting you meant that he would be bombarded by these disgusting rumours that is your revenge.  
  
However, the time that he rejected you, you were already the girlfriend of Justin Fletchey and I'm sure that he will be glad to know about your midnight rendezvous with a fellow Slytherin, not to mention your other little "study partners."  
_  
_Furthermore, I think that the school wouldn't mind knowing about your "fake" loyalties. Who knows? That might be another part of you that isn't real. Afterall, since you are such a "nosy" person who knows too many secrets, it's only fair that I know yours.  
  
However, if you do discontinue your cheating and gossiping, your little secret will be safe with me, although stopping the cheating might be a little difficult for you, as you are undoubtedly, the slut of Slytherin.  
  
This is your first warning.  
_  
Draco's silver-grey eyes landed at the bottom of the letter. It was signed, The Vigilante.  
  
The name seemed faintly familiar, but he couldn't seem to place his finger on it, even though he had just heard it being mentioned earlier this morning.  
  
**................................................................................................................................................**  
  
**_Ginny pushed the library door open, reveling in its blessed silence._**  
  
With a happy sigh, she headed towards her usual study table, brushing her long red hair over her shoulder.  
  
She dumped her pile of school books down on the table nosily, earning a glare and a "shh!" from the librarian, Madame Pince.  
  
Suppressing a grin, Ginny bent over her already completed Charms essay. She read through it twice, making corrections and changes when needed.  
  
She was in the middle of reading through her work for the third and final time when a shadow fell across her parchment.  
  
Thoroughly irritated by being interrupted, she looked up.  
  
It was Michael Conner, and Ginny's frown deepened considerably.  
  
In her fourth year, Ginny had dated Michael Conner for a short while before he dumped her when Ravenclaw lost a match to Gryffindor.  
  
She wasn't that upset anyway. Besides, he was never a great boyfriend, who she felt was too possessive of her.  
  
However when she had returned, after her transformation into a beauty queen in her fifth year, he suddenly came running back, begging for another chance.  
  
By then, Ginny had assessed her feelings or lack of the, for him and gently refused.  
  
Her refusal, however, did nothing whatsoever to dampen his enthusiasm or his spirits, so he continued to hound her when Ron wasn't looking.  
  
For her part, Ginny didn't really understand why her former boyfriend was bugging her so much.  
  
So when he whipped out a red rose concealed behind his back, she wasn't surprised.  
  
She was even less surprised when he started to recite love sonnets in a dramatic voice, albeit a quiet one as Madame Pince was still around.  
  
Ginny tried to look interested, but mentally she was banging her head on the table, again and again...  
  
"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate."  
  
_Thump._  
  
"Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date."  
  
_Thump.  
_  
"Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd."  
  
_Thump._  
  
"And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
  
By chance, or nature's changing path-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"It's, 'By chance, or nature's changing course!'" Ginny snapped.  
  
Michael blinked once, twice.  
  
A few seconds later... "Huh?"  
  
Ginny stared at him incredulously.  
  
"My god, Michael! Do you even know who Shakespeare is?" She demanded.  
  
"Yeah, of course! She's that woman who painted Lisa Mona!"  
  
Ginny smacked her forehead, hard.  
  
"No, no, no! It's the Mona Lisa, and it was painted by Leonardo Da Vinci! And Shakespeare is a man!"  
  
"Da Vinci as in the, uh..."  
  
"Look Michael, why don't you go look over there in the Muggle Section then come back and tell me all about Leonardo Da Vinci. I'll be right here, alright?"  
  
"Sure, Ginny. Anything for you." Michael got up and bowed with a flourish.  
  
Seeing him disappear behind a bookshelf, Ginny hastily gathered her books and made a mad dash towards the exit.  
  
Once she was a few corridors away, she leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.  
  
"Ah." She sighed and continued on her way.  
  
**................................................................................................................................................**  
  
**_After rereading the letter, Draco looked up and into the eyes of Pansy. A sneer formed itself across his features._**  
  
"You actually believe this?" He scoffed at her.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"Parkinson, this Vigilante guy is probably just pulling your leg."  
  
Folding the letter up, and handing it back to Pansy, he said, "For a blackmailer, this guy is pretty accurate. Don't you think?"  
  
Her eyes filling up with tears, she choked out, "No, it's all lies!"  
  
"For lies, it's surprisingly truthful." He replied.  
  
Bursting into tears, Pansy fled the common room, followed by her supporters.  
  
Draco looked up and realized that every eye in the common room was trained on him.  
  
"What? Was it something I said?"  
  
Everyone mumbled a quick "no" and averted their eyes.  
  
**................................................................................................................................................**  
  
**_A few days later, all the announcement boards were plastered with pictures of an earlier Pansy Parkinson, that is, the original Pansy Parkinson._**  
  
Bursting into the Great Hall clutching one of the photos, and nearly in tears, she exclaimed, "Who did this?"  
  
Her voice was trembling and her tears threatened to spill down.  
  
So when the whole Great Hall burst into laughter, she burst into tears and fled from the Great Hall.  
  
She met an amused Draco Malfoy on the way out.  
  
"I am never going to listen to you again!" She screeched at him at full blast.  
  
"Well, I was just checking to see if the threat was real."  
  
Pansy looked like she was about to dig a hole six feet under and throw him in.  
  
"Anyway," he continued, "I didn't expect you to listen to me at all."  
  
She shrieked in his ear, deciding to deafen him instead and stomped away but before she did, she threw the offensive photo at him.  
  
Pansy left Draco standing outside the Great Hall with a smirk on his face, which flickered into a small smile when the photo missed him by a few feet.  
  
Before he entered the Great Hall, he glanced down at the photo at his feet.  
  
It was a photo of Pansy Parkinson with a horrible nose. On it was scrawled, "If you need any plastic surgery information, feel free to contact Ms Pansy Parkinson."  
  
**................................................................................................................................................**

A/N: So? Well? What do you think? Let me know by reviewing! Btw, my sis helped me with this story, editing and helping me through when I was stuck and I just wanted you guys to know. Well, just review! Plz?


End file.
